ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Roary The Racing Car The Movie
Roary The Racing Car The Movie Is an upcoming 2019 Film a British stop-motion children's television Movie Created By David Jenkins and produced by Chapman Entertainment. Plot Things Are Going Well At The Silver Hatch race track Until Vilgax Threats The racing car friends. and a Shutdown at the race track. Roary Maxi and Cici Has To Stop Him From Destroying Silver Hatch race track. Characters The Characters That I Wanted. Maria Darling as Roary, a red single seater from the United Kingdom, no. 1, who can get very cheeky. John Turturro as Maxi, a yellow Formula 1 racer from Italy, no. 5, who enjoys the best treatment. Teresa Gallagher as Cici, a pink-and-purple stunt car hybrid from France, no. 3, and the only female in the field who serves as Roary's love interest. Marc Silk as Drifter, an orange hot-hatch production street-car from Japan, no. 6, and a very kind competitor. Owen Wilson as Tin Top, a blue-and-white Stock Car Saloon from the United States of America, no. 88, who is very accident-prone and clumsy. Peter Kay as Big Chris, Silver Hatch's mechanic. Steven Kynman as Flat Bed, a pick-up truck who wishes to be blazing new trails with Roary one day. Marc Silk as Flash, a mischevious rabbit who is always causing trouble. Priyanka Chopra as Dehli, a very stylish race car from India, no. 20, and bonds well with Tin Top. Togo Igawa as Ed, a very wise racer from China, no. 9. Joe Mills as Boomer, a laid-back racer from Scotland, no. 14, who is fond of everything at Silver Hatch. Barbara Kottmeier as Rachael, a racer from Canada, no. 43, who has a bit of a crush on Roary. Colin McFarlane as Quinton, an adventurous and ready-to-go racer from Africa, no. 82. Jossara Jinaro as Klara, a bubbly and tomboyish but calm-and-collected racer from Brazil, no. 60, who shows a romantic side for Drifter. Rob Rackstraw as Buster, a yellow accident-prone racer from Russia, no. 71. Tim Whitnall as Mr. Carburettor, Silver Hatch's flamboyant owner. John DiMaggio '''as Zombozo, a clown with pink hair and pale skin. He also has sharp white teeth and red lips. His eyes are orange and yellow. The jumpsuit he wears is striped dark and light grey. He wears big black shoes, black gloves, and a top hat. He has blue orbs on his hands and hat. '''Roger Craig Smith '''as Steam Smythe, a redhead who wears a steampunk outfit and brown pants. '''Dwight Schultz as Aloysius Animo, His appearance is similar to his appearance in the original series, just with minor changes such as his skin no longer has the greenish-tint. His attire is mostly the same, except that he doesn't have the head gear with the antennae. Robin Atkin Downes as Hex, has grey skin with black symbols on his shoulders. His attire is like that of a tribal or a nomad. He wears a red and black dress and hood, and black pants that are torn beyond his knees. He wears what appears to be some talismans under his neck. He also has long black socks that don't cover his heels or toes. His face is painted white and black to resemble a skull. He has black fingernails and toenails. '''Yuri Lowenthal '''as Vilgax, a muscular squid-like alien. His appearance is mostly similar to his Original Series counterpart; however, he has red veins across his arms and his mouth is visible. His tentacles are also darker at the ends. Music The Music In This Movie Is Hans Zimmer Poster